(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device, and more particularly to the method of manufacturing the semiconductor device including a gate.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
Generally a known semiconductor device (for example, a MOS transistor) includes source/drain regions formed in a silicon substrate. A gate insulation layer is formed on the silicon substrate between the source/drain regions, and a gate is formed on the gate insulation layer. When an electric field is applied to the gate, carriers move through channels formed in the silicon substrate under the gate insulation layer, such that the semiconductor device can be turned on and off.
In the known semiconductor device having a single gate and a single gate insulation layer, the semiconductor device is driven by a single voltage. Integration of such a semiconductor device is limited, however, because the semiconductor is driven by a single voltage.